


The tragic love story of the Black Lion and Zarkon (AU)

by Burntuakrisp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Break Up, Confessions, F/M, Heartbreak, If one wanted to make a fanfic of this, Love Confessions, More like an AU idea, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sentient Voltron Lions, Voltron Lions as Humans, let me know, not really a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: Zarkon is Black's crazy ex-boyfriend.





	The tragic love story of the Black Lion and Zarkon (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, I am not really a Voltron Legendary Defender fan (Please don't attack me)  
> I usually just look at fanfiction of the fandom.  
> Also, this is not really a fanfic, more just me throwing an AU into the water to hopefully attract someone's attention.  
> If you like this concept and wish to turn it into a story, be my guest, just let me know so I can see it.
> 
> ONE MORE THING  
> (The lions are immortal humans that transform into robot lion mode and Black is a female.)
> 
> Anyway, I own nothing and I hope you enjoy.

So Black has been strong partners with Zarkon and black lion for years. The two had been the best team and it results in Black falling madly in love with Zarkon.

However, Zarkon is to be wed to Honerva.

This breaks Black’s heart and ends up running off in tears.

Zarkon chases after her and asks why she ran off.

Black confesses that she is in love with him but she knows that he belongs with Honera and that Black cannot offer him anything.

But then Zarkon kisses her.

Black is in shock.

Zarkon confesses that he has no feelings for his fiance and that he is also in love with Black.

Honerva also knows this as well and has agreed to let them be in love.

Black and Zarkon then express their joy and love by… well, you know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Even after Zarkon is married to Honerva, he and Black the two still are together, but they keep their love private.

Everything seems perfect. But this is a tragic story.

Zarkon ends up being corrupted by outside forces and becomes a warlord of the universe.

He slaughters millions, conquers worlds, and disturbs so many innocent worlds.

Black and the rest of the lions and her siblings are the only things stopping Zarkon from universal conquest.

So in a last attempt to save the universe, guardians locked away Black and her siblings from him.

Heartbroken and alone, Black goes to sleep and to hide from her ex-lover.

Thousands of years, she and her siblings are awoken by the team and they must work together to stop Zarkon who is still at large.

Zarkon still loves Black and wants to have her to himself with the universe as their own.

Black still loves him too, but she knows that the man she loved is no longer there, yet her heart still yearns for him.

But she must stay away from him, to save the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yeah it doesn’t make much sense, but I was inspired by posts talking about Zarkon is Black Lion’s crazy ex-boyfriend)
> 
> And I like those obsessive yanderes that are also war destroying tyrants that just want their "lover" to return to them.


End file.
